lotrfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:SamtheHobbitoftheShire
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! I'm a member of FANDOM's Community Support team. Thank you for your edit to File:91358D9B-6BB8-4191-BCB2-584B7A05039A.jpeg! It looks as though none of the admins for this community are active right now, but if you need help, check out or stop by Community Central to explore our forums. You can also follow the Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. And don't forget to check out FANDOM University for quick how-to videos. Please leave me a message if I can help with anything. Enjoy your time at ! User talk:Rappy 4187 Isengard Orcs When you create an article here, it needs to resemble the format of every other article. If you observe, headings on this Wiki are always labeled with the "Heading 1" option, not emboldened, underlined, and italicized. Also, persons and places mentioned must be linked (just once). I assume the article you created, Isengard Orcs, was referring to Uruk-hai, since the only image you gave was of Lurtz, an Uruk. This makes your article a duplicate, and so it is marked for deletion. Let me know if this doesn't make sense. [[User:HiddenVale|'''HiddenVale -]] TalkPage' 02:35, February 18, 2018 (UTC) Some things You are falsely categorizing things. Orc Scimitars do not belong in the Orcs category because they are scimitars, not Orcs; and Lament for the Rohirrim does not belong in the Rohirrim category because the Lament is a song, not a person of Rohan. "Rohirrim" doesn't mean "all things related to Rohan". And I deleted the Orc Scimitar article because it was only a sentence long, and falsely assumed that ''all variants of Orcs bore scimitars, which is unknown. Also, Uruk swords as depicted in the films are not scimitars, as scimitars are curved by definition. [[User:HiddenVale|'''HiddenVale -]] TalkPage' In that case it is catfish. Thank you! --Matthew Bowyer Fan (talk) 14:14, May 10, 2018 (UTC) Hello Please remember to sign by using the four tildes SamtheHobbitoftheShire (talk) 17:12, May 16, 2018 (UTC)) Hello Legolas 17:14, May 16, 2018 (UTC) Toby Tincher (Legolas) The One Wiki to Rule Them All's All-New Twitter Account Mae Govannen! I just wished to inform you that with the permission and approval of our admin, HiddenVale, I have started the official '''One Wiki to Rule Them All '''Twitter account! So if you have Twitter, we would be most grateful to you if you could follow us there. Here's the link. Hannon le, Mellon! His Love Never Fails! Namárië! - J.S. Clingman (My User Talk) from ���� ������������ �������� ���� ������ ������������. 22:04, June 6, 2018 (UTC) Periods It's trivial, but don't put periods at the end of sentence fragments in date-articles. '[[User:HiddenVale|'HiddenVale' -]] TalkPage' 20:39, August 24, 2018 (UTC) Ok I will remember to do that. SamtheHobbitoftheShire (talk) 07:56, August 25, 2018 (UTC) Re: My recent edits Thanks for notifying me of that; I've changed "SR 1540" to "SR 1541". You're good. '[[User:HiddenVale|'HiddenVale' -]] TalkPage' 03:20, August 31, 2018 (UTC) Thanks, I've seen it. SamtheHobbitoftheShire (talk) 09:56, August 31, 2018 (UTC) Nauglath Referring to this edit of yours: Don't remove hyperlinks from unfamiliar names, even if the link is red, i.e. for Fangil/Fankli. Also, be sure to check for consistent spellings of other characters' names when editing any article. Look through the 'edit I just made' to Nauglath, and use it as a reference. You will see I removed sentences that either were fragments (where there is a verb but no subject noun), or were a repetition of the sentence before (i.e. where it said "There was great traffic between...."). '[[User:HiddenVale|'HiddenVale' -]] TalkPage' 17:16, September 17, 2018 (UTC) Yes, sorry, I saw that Fangli was Fankil but forgot to correct my edit. SamtheHobbitoftheShire (talk) 16:21, September 18, 2018 (UTC) Re: No problem. By the way, look at what I changed in this edit to SR 1365 , which followed an edit of yours. When editing any Date article, look closely at all sentences. (The first one had two mistakes.) Have a good night, '[[User:HiddenVale|'HiddenVale' -]] TalkPage' 05:06, September 26, 2018 (UTC) Okay, sorry, I didn’t see that. SamtheHobbitoftheShire (talk) 10:46, September 26, 2018 (UTC) Re: Vandal They're blocked; thank you. '[[User:HiddenVale|'HiddenVale' -]] TalkPage' 19:44, October 22, 2018 (UTC) Both blocked; thanks again for reporting. '[[User:HiddenVale|'HiddenVale' -]] TalkPage' 01:52, October 24, 2018 (UTC) Re: DarkLantern got to him but thanks for coming and telling me. Also, remember to make a new heading when leaving a message, since currently it appears as part of an unrelated conversation with someone else. '[[User:HiddenVale|'HiddenVale' -]] TalkPage''' 04:30, November 12, 2018 (UTC) Yeah sorry couldn’t get it to do that but glad he has been blocked SamtheHobbitoftheShire (talk) 14:16, November 12, 2018 (UTC)